Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions (original motion picture soundtrack)
Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions is the soundtrack for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Featuring 22 songs (32 in the Wal-Mart exclusive version) from the TV movie, as well as various episodes of the series (including all but 3 songs from "Rollercoaster: The Musical"), the soundtrack was released August 2, the same day as the film's video game adaptation. It is the 6th Soundtrack to the hit series as well as the third Phineas and Ferb CD release. Tracklist 1. Everything's Better with Perry - Robbie Wyckoff (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Grafft/Guilbauld/Jacob) 2. Perfect Day - Danny Jacob (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Hughes/Culross) 3. Hey Ferb - Phineas (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson) 4. Brand New Best Friend - Dr. Doofenshmirtz & Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Barry/Povenmire/Olson) 5. You're Going Down - Candace (Povenmire/Olson) 6. What'cha Doin? - Isabella (Povenmire/Marsh/Culross) 7. Summer (Where Do We Begin?) - Phineas (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Barry/Hughes) 8. Perry the Platypus (extended version) - Randy Crenshaw (Povenmire/Marsh/Jacob/Bernstein) 9. Takin' Care of Things - Dan Povenmire & Danny Jacob (Povenmire/Marsh/Jacob) 10. Not Knowing Where You're Going - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Olson/Gaylor/Barry) 11. Brand New Reality - Robbie Wyckoff (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Barry/Bernstein) 12. There's a Platypus Controlling Me - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson) 13. Mysterious Force - Candace (Martin Olson) 14. My Ride From Outer Space - Danny Jacob (Barry/Povenmire/Marsh) 15. Come Home Perry - Phineas and Candace (Grafft/Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Hughes/Jacob) 16. Back in Gimmelshtump - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Povenmire/Olson/Jacob) 17. When You Levitate - Carmen Carter (Povenmire/Olson/Marsh) 18. You're Not Ferb - Danny Jacob (Orrantia/Olson) 19. Robot Riot - Love Händel (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Reddick) 20. Rollercoaster - Phineas (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Barry/Peterson/Gaylor) 21. Carpe Diem - Phineas (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson) 22. Kick It Up A Notch - Phineas and Ferb featuring Slash (Hudson/Povenmire/Marsh/Jacob) Exclusive to Wal-Mart: 23. A-G-L-E-T - Phineas (Jon Colton Barry) 24. Happy Evil Love Song - Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his date (Barry/Povenmire) 25. Not So Bad A Dad - Vanessa (Barry/Hughes/Olson/Povenmire) 26. When Will He Call Me? - Sheena Easton (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Hughes) 27. Spa Day - Danny Jacob (Grafft/Grafft/Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Hughes) 28. Candace Party - Candace (Povenmire/Marsh/Prapuolenis/Olson) 29. Gimme a Grade - Baljeet (Povenmire/Barry/Olson) 30. X-Ray Eyes - Dan Povenmire (Lee/Povenmire/Olson/Cohen) 31. Hemoglobin Highway - Danny Jacob (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson) 32. Watchin' and Waitin' - Phineas (Povenmire/Marsh/Olson/Culross) Trivia *"I Walk Away" was not included in the album, despite being in the movie. *This album can be seen as the soundtrack to Season 2, since all of the songs (except "Hemoglobin Highway" which is a Season 1 song and the songs from the movie) come from that season. *This soundtrack in Polish language was released on September 6, 2011. It contains all songs from the American version without the extended version of "Perry the Platypus (song)"http://www.empik.com/fineasz-i-ferb-pl-various-artists,p1044718759,muzyka-p. *The soundtrack in Spanish language was released on August 30, 2011. It had different tracks than the US one, the tracks are the following: https://itunes.apple.com/es/album/phineas-y-ferb-traves-la-2a/id458570305 Errors * During "Rollercoaster", when Buford says "I got the poster!", the line is said by Baljeet. Songs from * "Journey to the Center of Candace" * "Don't Even Blink" * "Tip of the Day" * "Backyard Aquarium" * "No More Bunny Business" * "Spa Day" * "The Baljeatles" * "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" * "Finding Mary McGuffin" * "We Call it Maze" * "Brain Drain" * "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" * "Candace Gets Busted" * "Undercover Carl" * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Chart Performance The U.S. Billboard charts are released nine days before the listed chart date (for example, the Week of August 20 chart was released on August 11). Bold represents the highest ranking to date. References #A Tweet dated June 4 from Laura Dickinson, retweeted by rwmead: "Found out there is a new #PhineasandFerb album coming out featuring Slash...and ME!" #A Tweet dated June 4 from Laura Dickinson, retweeted by rwmead; ""a compilation with 22 songs - some from the movie and some from the show - extended version of Perry theme and Carpe Diem"" Gallery 1st_Dimensions.png|1st Dimension Cover PnF A1&2D soundtrack.jpg|2nd Dimension Cover AT1a2D_Insert.jpg|Insert in the Wal-Mart Exclusive version of the soundtrack depicting Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Baljeet and Buford. AT1a2D_Song_Credits_1.jpg|Song Credits 1 AT1a2D_Song_Credits_2.jpg|Song Credits 2 AT1a2D_Wal-Mart_Exclusive_Song_Credits.jpg|Bonus Song Credits AT1a2D_Credits.jpg|Soundtrack Credits AT1a2D_tracklist_(Wal-Mart_Exclusive).jpg|Back of the Wal-Mart Exclusive CD COVER baja.JPG|Spanish cover Phineaseferb2D.jpg|Portuguese (Both Portugal and Brazil) cover fineasz-i-ferb-pl-bp1044718759.jpg|Polish cover at2d album covers.png|Cover prototype References External Links * listing * Barnes and Noble listing * Tommy 2's listing Category:Merchandise Category:Soundtracks Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:P